


Beautiful Family

by StarrySummers04



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Athena Grant and Bobby Nash are Evan "Buck" Buckley's Parents, Christopher Diaz Has Two Dads, Episode: s03e15 Eddie Begins, Established Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Buck, Protective Bobby Nash, Secret Relationship, Worried Evan "Buck" Buckley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29438493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Buck finds out some pretty life altering news prior to the events of 3x15 and has multiple things to worry about when things aren't looking good for Eddie, but things always seem to work themselves out where this pair are concerned.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 39
Kudos: 263





	1. Chapter 1

Buck had never been so scared in all his life. His morning hadn’t gone so bad, he’d been late to work because of an important doctor’s appointment but the appointment had been good news so he wasn’t worried. It had gone downhill from there.

* * *

“So, what seems to be the problem, Mr Buckley?” Doctor Reynell asked.

“Just some symptoms that I can’t seem to shake. The main thing is the nausea and the vomiting, but I’m not exactly a fan of the constant tiredness or peeing more.” Buck reeled off. His eyes widened. “I think I need to take a pregnancy test.”

“That would be my suggestion as well.” She offered, getting out of the chair and wandering over to a cupboard before coming back and handing Buck a pregnancy test. “You can quickly go and take this and depending on the result, we can see where we go from there.” She gestured to the door. Buck snuck the test into his pocket before creeping out of the room, he felt as if anyone that saw him would be able to tell what he was doing. It wasn’t true in the slightest but he knew he could be very insecure and had always cared about what others thought of him. Buck took the test as quickly as possible before washing his hands and rushing back to Doctor Reynell’s office. He took the test out of his pocket and they waited a couple of minutes before the display changed.  _ Pregnant 3+ weeks. _

“Congratulations, Mr Buckley.” Doctor Reynell smiled. Buck couldn’t help but grimace. “Is this not good news?”

“I’m a firefighter, so that kind of complicates things before I even mention anything to do with the other father.” Buck admitted.

“You will have to tell your captain immediately, you must be put on light duty, so no running into any burning buildings.” She stated, leaving no room for arguments, not that Buck was going to make any. He loved kids, always had, and he’d always wanted his own children at some point, that wasn’t the issue. The issue was how did he tell Eddie. They’d been keeping things on the down low, it wasn’t that they didn’t want to share their relationship with the rest of the team, they liked it being just them. Besides, neither of them had ever told anyone they were bisexual, well, Maddie knew about Buck but no one else did.

“Well, that’ll be tough but I just want whatever’s gonna be best for my baby.” Buck smiled.

“I’m going to need you to make an appointment with an OB as soon as you possibly can." Doctor Reynell smiled.

"Thank you." Buck smiled, putting the positive test in his pocket and heading to the door.

* * *

“So, is everything okay?” Bobby asked as soon as Buck got to work.

“Yeah. Nothing to worry about.” Buck smiled.

“People don’t usually have doctor’s appointments when there’s nothing going on.” Bobby pointed out.

“Don’t people go to check that nothing is going on?” Buck replied. Bobby raised his eyebrows.

“I know there’s something you’re not telling me. I’ve known you long enough, Buck. You’ll just have to tell me later.” Bobby replied. Buck walked off without replying as soon as he saw Christopher enter the fire station. Bobby rolled his eyes, who did Buck and Eddie think they were kidding? Christopher wasn’t able to stay long as they were soon out on a call, since it was just a routine medical call, Buck didn’t see the harm in waiting for the shift to end before telling Bobby that he was pregnant, or at least until this call was over.

“Are you sure everything’s okay?” Eddie checked as they got into their gear.

“I would tell you if I wasn’t.” Buck smiled. He was really nervous to tell Eddie, especially when no one knew about them. They hadn’t even told Christopher yet, but everything was so new, they’d only gotten together over Christmas so they wanted to make sure things were going to last before they told others about it.

“Still, I want to know what the doctor said. I’ve been worried about you.” Eddie whispered.

“I’ll talk to you after our shift. I promise I’ll tell you everything the doctor said.” Buck stated, smiling slightly. He genuinely didn’t know how Eddie would respond but he hoped that Eddie would be excited. He hoped Christopher would be okay with it too but he genuinely didn’t have any idea. But he knew he needed to tell them as soon as possible.

Of course, when was anything ever a routine situation. Buck was trying to be sensible, he didn’t offer to go down the well because it wasn’t safe for him and the baby, despite no one knowing. Besides, Eddie had been talking to the kid over the radio and it would spook him more if someone who’s voice he didn’t recognise went down. Eddie went into the house to change into something he could wear down the well. “Can I help you, Buck?”

“Just promise me you’ll be safe.” Buck whispered.

“Of course I will. What’s up with you today? Does it have something to do with your doctor’s appointment?” Buck replied. “You know I really care about you.” Eddie pulled him into a quick kiss before anyone else could appear.

“Maybe we ought to tell Christopher about this.” Eddie stated. “I mean, you’re always coming over and staying the night, he’s not gonna stop questioning why you always stay in my room. He’s 8, I can’t hide it from him forever. I really care about you, too, Evan.” Buck pulled his boyfriend into another kiss before Eddie had to head back out to try and find Hayden.

Buck was nervous about the fact that the conditions had worsened but they still had to do their jobs, Eddie couldn’t stop being himself just because Buck was pregnant, especially when he didn’t even know about the unborn child. Buck had never felt so full of nerves before in all his time as a firefighter. He knew that he loved Eddie more than anything, more than he’d ever loved anyone before and he couldn’t breathe when Eddie cut his line.

“Chim, you go down to them. Normally I’d send you, Buck, but I think one member of my team making reckless decisions is enough.” Bobby instructed. Chim rushed off to get ready whilst Buck stood with Bobby.

“Look, I know you and Eddie are close so I need you to try and keep a level head, okay. I can’t be focusing on him if I’m worrying about you.” Bobby instructed.

“Yeah, we’re good friends but why would that stop me from doing my job?”

“Buck, I’m not an idiot. I know there’s something going on between the two of you, whether you’re both aware of it or not. But now isn’t the time for us to have this conversation. The time to have this conversation is in my office after this call when I can have you fill out the appropriate paperwork.” Bobby stated, before moving Buck to the side. He was speechless, they’d done such a good job of hiding it, or apparently not.

It didn’t take Chim long to get ready and repel down to get Hayden, but that’s where things got complicated. When the lightning struck too close to them and the hole they’d drilled to get Eddie down to Hayden shut. And Eddie was stuck down there with no apparent way to get out. Buck finally let himself begin to panic as he fell to his knees and began to scrabble at the ground. He couldn’t lose Eddie, not now, not ever, but especially when he didn’t even know about his unborn baby. Buck felt a sob rip itself out of his throat.


	2. Chapter 2

Buck knew Bobby was trying to get him up off the ground where he was scrabbling at the mud as if he could get through to Eddie but everyone was already talking about him as though he was dead. “Why are you talking about him as though he’s dead. He’s not dead, he can’t be dead.” Buck rambled.

“Someone get him out of here and back to the house.” Bobby instructed. Athena stepped in and took Buck by the arm. He deflated and all fight left him.

“I can’t lose him.” Buck whispered.

“Hey, Eddie’s a fighter, I’m sure he’ll do everything he can to fight to get back to everyone.” Athena assured him.

“He doesn’t even know I’m pregnant.” Buck cried. Thankfully, Buck wasn’t looking at her at that exact moment as she wasn’t able to hide the shock written on her face. She’d always thought there seemed to be something between Buck and Eddie, but she figured they were both very daft and hadn’t actually gotten around to admitting their feelings just yet.

“Well, the first thing you need to do is calm down, I know you’re stressed, you have all the reasons in the world to be stressed, but it’s not going to do that baby any good.” Athena instructed, leading Buck to a couch to sit down.

“I don’t want to believe he's dead, Eddie’s a survivor and can make it through anything but let’s be realistic. It doesn’t look good.” Buck admitted.

“Hey, I don’t want to hear that kind of attitude. Let’s focus on the fact that he could still be alive, let’s keep thinking like that until we know more. You need to be hopeful. So, you and Eddie, huh?” Athena asked, trying to keep Buck’s mind off what was happening outside.

“Yeah, I’ve had a thing for him for ages but I was too scared to say anything. I stayed at his place for a bit over Christmas and one night after Chris had gone to bed, we got a bit drunk and, you know.” Buck rambled, flushing at the admission. Athena raised her eyebrows.

“I thought you boys would never get your heads out of your asses.” She commented. “But you’ve not told anyone?”

“We wanted to keep it between ourselves, make sure it would last before we ruined anything. Besides, there’s Christopher to think of.” Buck pointed out.

“How do you think he’s going to feel when he finds out he’s going to become a big brother with almost no warning?”

“I don’t think he’s going to be overly surprised. He’s been asking why I’ve been having sleepovers in Eddie’s room for a couple of months now.” Buck admitted. Athena raised her eyebrows.

“That poor boy, you’re lucky you haven’t scarred him for life.”

“There’s still time.” Buck laughed. Athena pulled him into another hug.

* * *

Eddie didn’t want to think that everything was hopeless, but he wasn’t going to be unrealistic, his chances weren’t looking great. But he wasn’t just going to lay down and die. He needed to get back to Christoper, he was the only parent the boy had left. And he knew he was going to get one hell of a lecture from Bobby about pulling stupid stunts. It made a change, usually it was Buck doing the stupid thing. Eddie had been surprised when Buck didn’t nominate himself to go down and save Hayden. But he was glad, this was totally the kind of thing his idiot boyfriend would do so by him doing it, surely Buck had to be safe. When Eddie was trying to swim through the water, not knowing if he was going to make it, all he could think about was Chris and Buck. He needed to get back to them both. And he knew in his heart that it was time to finally tell Christopher about him and Buck, the kid asked enough questions. Eddie just hoped Christopher wouldn’t be mad about him moving on, but if Eddie was honest, there had always been something between him and Buck, ever since that first day. Eddie just wished he’d said something sooner, maybe they could’ve had more than a couple of months together. Eddie knew he shouldn’t think as though he’d lost the fight, he had to think that he was going to make it out of here, but he had so many regrets, about how he handled the situation with Christopher, his relationship with Shannon falling apart, about how he felt about Buck, about how he should’ve admitted it sooner. In hindsight, getting back together with Shannon hadn’t been a good idea, not when his heart was only half in it but he needed to get his frustrations out and the sex helped. But he couldn't think about that now, he needed to focus on getting out of here, he needed to keep swimming, he needed to make it home.

* * *

When Buck looked up, Bobby came into the room. “Any news?” He asked.

“Not yet, but we’re not going to give up on him, Buck. That’s one of our guys down there and we are going to do everything we can to get him back to us in one piece.” Bobby assured. He nodded to Athena who gave Buck another hug before heading out of the room to give Buck and Bobby some privacy.

“Buck, what’s going on?” Bobby asked, seriously.

“Eddie and I are together.” Buck whispered.

“Son, I knew about that. I’m not an idiot. I wish you’d told me sooner because there’s paperwork and protocols in place about working in this job and also being in a romantic relationship.” Bobby stated.

“We’ll sort out the paperwork as soon as Eddie’s back, don’t worry.” Buck assured.

“But that’s not what’s bothering you, Buck. I could see it on your face the moment you arrived to work this morning. As soon as we get Eddie back, he’s going to the hospital and we’ll all be off shift.”

“I’m pregnant.” Buck admitted. Bobby raised his eyebrows.

“Did no one ever teach you to always use protection?” Bobby joked.

“Yeah, yeah, it was an accident.” Buck laughed. Bobby pulled him in for a hug.

“Well, I figured that.” Bobby smiled. “Does he know?”

“I was gonna tell him after shift. I didn’t want Eddie’s attention to be on anything else, I know how dangerous distractions are.” Buck replied.

“I appreciate you letting us lead you away from the scene and into the house. The rest of the team are worried about you. Now, you know I’ve got to bench you now. You can help Hen and Chim with medical calls but you’re not allowed to go running into any burning buildings or do any daring rescues. You’re going to be on the ground until after this baby’s born.”

“I know and I’ll tell them soon.” Buck assured. 

“I’m very proud of you, you know. You’re going to be a great dad, you and Eddie.” Bobby smiled.

“You really think so?”

“I know so. Look at how you are with Christopher, that boy adores you.”

“And how do you feel about it?” Buck checked.

“About you becoming a dad?”

“Bobby, I’ve always seen you as a father to me.” Buck admitted. Bobby wrapped his arm around Buck.

“I see you as a son, too.” Bobby assured.

“Yeah, so that makes this baby your grandchild, you know.” Buck said. Bobby couldn’t help the tears that escaped as he held Buck tighter against him.

“Then you better take good care of yourself and my grandchild.” Bobby was summoned back to the scene so Athena moved back to sit with Buck.

“He’s gonna be absolutely fine, you know. I’ve met your man and if there’s one thing he is, it’s a fighter.” Athena comforted. Buck allowed himself to be pulled into another hug. He was so glad to have Bobby and Athena watching out for him.


	3. Chapter 3

Buck couldn’t believe his eyes when Chim and Hen led Eddie into the room. He was wrapped up in a foil blanket but was sat up on the gurney, alert and talking. Buck immediately burst into tears and rushed over. “Oh my God.” Buck sobbed. Eddie shrugged off the blanket and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

“I’m okay.” Eddie whispered.

“Right, we need to get Eddie to the hospital. He’s still hypothermic.” Hen instructed, pulling Buck away and wrapping the blanket back around Eddie.

“I’ll pick Christopher up and take him to your Abuela’s before meeting you at the hospital.” Buck assured. Eddie pressed a kiss to the back of Buck’s hand before allowing Hen and Chim to take him away. 

Buck got in the truck next to Bobby and finally allowed himself to sob in relief. “He’s okay.” Bobby assured. “The hospital will probably keep him overnight due to the hypothermia but he’ll be home in no time.”

“Thank you.” Buck smiled, accepting the hand Bobby put on his shoulder.

It wasn’t longer after they got back to the station that Hen and Chim reappeared.

“Do you want us to come to the hospital with you later?” Hen asked.

“I should be okay. You guys get home.” Buck assured.

“So, you and Eddie, how long has that been going on?” Chim commented.

“Um, since Christmas…” Buck admitted.

“No.” Hen stated.

“Yes.” Buck laughed. “Now, if you don’t mind, can I get changed and go and get Christopher?”

“You seriously waited that long to tell us and think you can immediately leave? No chance, Buckaroo.” Hen continued.

“Why wait that long?” Chim queried. Buck allowed himself to take a seat. This was gonna take a while.

“We wanted to see if it was going to last before we made any major decisions. Especially because it is obviously going to change things for both of us, things at work and obviously Christopher.” Buck explained.

“How did Christopher take it?” Hen asked.

“We haven’t told him yet…” Buck admitted.

“Buck, you have to tell him. Soon.” Hen advised.

“I know we do. He already asks why I have sleepovers in Eddie’s room.” Buck laughed.

“You’re lucky you’ve not scarred him for life already.”

* * *

Christopher was with Carla by the time Buck got back. “Buck!” He exclaimed, pulling the blonde into a hug. Carla smiled at Buck over his shoulder.

“It’s good to see you, buddy.” Buck smiled, holding Christopher tighter.

“How are you, Buckaroo?” Carla checked.

“I’ve been worse.” Buck admitted. “It’s been a difficult shift.”

“Christopher, can you go and pack me a bag? You’re going to be staying at Abuela’s tonight.” Buck asked.

“Where’s daddy?” Chris checked as he pulled away from Buck. Buck led Chris over to the couch and they sat down with Buck’s arm around Christopher. Carla leant against the doorway.

“Daddy is at the hospital. He’s absolutely fine, I promise, he got a bit cold today so they just want him to stay tonight to make sure there’s nothing wrong but we will come and get you from Abuela’s tomorrow. Is that okay?” Buck explained, wishing more than anything that someone else would do it for him.

“As long as he’s okay.” Christopher reasoned.

“Maybe you and Abuela could draw him a picture to help make him feel better? I bet daddy would love that.” Buck suggested.

“I need to pack my crayons then.” Christopher smiled, rushing off to go and pack his things.

“You know he’s going to need your assistance packing, right?” Carla stated.

“I know, but he likes to be independent as much as possible so I thought I’d let him get the basic stuff and I’ll grab anything he’s missed.” Buck replied.

“What’s really going on?”

“I’m just drained. Eddie got stuck in a hole nearly 50 feet underground today and we didn’t know if we were going to get him back. He’s fine now, he texted me from the hospital and told me they’re keeping him in overnight because of the hypothermia but he should be good to come home tomorrow.” Buck replied.

“That’s not what I was talking about. Christopher overheard you and Eddie talking about you going to the doctor’s this morning. Is everything okay, Buckaroo? You know I worry about all my boys.” Carla checked.

“Yeah, everything’s fine. I just got some news that was surprising. Although I totally should have realised.” Buck smiled. He really wanted to tell Carla but he was aware he’d told too many people before he’d told Eddie. He knew it was only Athena and Bobby who he saw as parents but Eddie really ought to have been the first person he told but because of his own reluctance and stupidity, Eddie didn’t know yet.

“Buck, you know you don’t have to keep anything from me. I will always be here for you.” She assured.

“I think I need to talk to Eddie first.” Buck smiled. Buck then left to go and check on Christopher. They got the rest of his stuff packed quickly and were out of the door in no time. 

Abuela was pleased to see both Buck and Christopher. She had gotten used to always seeing Buck with Eddie and Christopher and had always liked him. He was so sweet with Christopher and she knew Eddie needed him. But they weren’t fooling anyone. She knew her grandson was in love with the reckless blonde and that Buck loved Eddie and Christopher just as much as they loved him. “Thank you so much for taking Christopher tonight.” Buck greeted.

“I’ve told you and Edmundo, it’s not a problem. Besides, my grandson is in hospital and needs you by his side. Go and be with your boyfriend.” Isabel smiled.

“We never told you anything about that.” Buck stated, confused.

“You didn’t need to. I can see it in the way you look at each other and how you interact with each other.” She smiled.

“Christopher doesn’t know yet.” Buck told her.

“He does. He’s always telling me about you having sleepovers in daddy’s room and how you’re always there spending time with them both. He loves games night and he’s so glad you stay over and cook because Edmundo can’t.” Isabel laughed. Buck smiled.

“I’ll see you both tomorrow, I promise I’ll bring Eddie with me.”

* * *

When Buck got to the hospital, he was guided into Eddie’s room but his boyfriend was already asleep. Buck knew he needed it, the guy had been through enough. As had Buck. It had been a long day for them both. Buck lay down with his head on the bed, as close to Eddie as he could get.

When Eddie woke up, Buck was fast asleep, leaning over the bed with his head as close to Eddie as he could get. Eddie brought up a hand to run through Buck’s hair and to stroke his cheek. Buck looked up at him blearily. “Hi.”

“Hi, how are you feeling?” Buck asked, wiping his eyes and sitting up. Buck straightened up, feeling a crick in his neck before leaning over to give Eddie a kiss.

“I’m glad to be out of that hole. I worried that I’d never make it back to you. And Christopher, too, of course. What about you, Evan?”

“I was just really worried about you. Bobby and Athena made me leave the scene and go and sit in the house.” Buck explained.

“Yeah, Hen and Chim said that you freaked out.”

“Of course I did. I love you.” Buck replied.

“I love you, too. I think we need to tell Christopher and everyone. I think it’s time. It’s clear you and me isn’t going away any time soon.” Eddie smiled.

“Um, Bobby, Athena, Hen and Chim already know. I’m pretty sure Carla does. And your Abuela knows, she told me when I dropped Chris off last night. And she thinks Christopher already knows, too.” Buck admitted.

“I guess we haven’t been as subtle as we thought we were.” Eddie smiled. He moved over on the bed and patted the side, encouraging Buck to get on beside him. Buck happily squeezed himself into the small gap, half laying on Eddie.

“Are you finally going to tell me what’s been bothering you? I know there was something that was flagged up when you went to see the doctor yesterday.” Eddie questioned.

“Um, yeah, there was something. So I’m kind of glad that you want to tell people about us.” Buck mumbled.

“Why’s that?”

“I’m pregnant.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support on this fic ❤   
> Id love to hear your thoughts on gender and names for the baby

“Are you serious?” Eddie smiled. Buck looked up at him to see how Eddie had taken the news and was more than relieved to see him smile.

"Yeah." Buck took the pregnancy test out of his pocket and handed it to his boyfriend. Eddie's eyes were shining with unshed tears.

"I love you so much, Evan. Thank you."

"I love you, too." Buck replied. They lapsed into silence again but not before Eddie's hand had found its way to press against Buck's flat stomach. Buck was about to fall asleep again when he was startled awake by a doctor coming in. Buck immediately sat up and moved back to the chair beside the bed.

"Everything looks good, Mr Diaz." He greeted. "I'm happy to discharge you this morning provided you rest for the next couple of days." Both Buck and Eddie sighed in relief. They couldn't wait to get home and pick up Christopher. Eddie was slightly worried about how Chris would take the news of a baby sibling, it was either going to go well or not. And he couldn't predict which way it would go.

When they got out of the hospital, they made a stop for some breakfast before going to get Christopher. “So…” Eddie began after they’d both eaten a decent amount but still had some left.

“So?”

“What are the plans now then? I mean, a baby is going to change everything. And I would know because I already had one.” Eddie continued.

“I kind of hoped we’d be discussing these plans together.” Buck replied.

“Well, I think we’re going to need a bigger house to start with. And we really need to tell Christopher.” Eddie offered.

“Well, how about I move in with you to begin with and we take things from there?” Buck suggested.

“Sounds like a good plan to me.” Eddie smiled. “Have you got an appointment with an OB yet?”

“Not yet. I found out before shift this morning and didn’t have time to contact anyone before I started work.”

“Well that’s one of the first things we need to do.” Eddie offered.

“Let’s have our chill couple of days with Christopher before we do anything else.”

“Does Cap know?” Eddie checked.

“Yeah, I told him and Athena.”

“I’m not going to be able to look him in the eyes ever again.” Eddie sighed.

“Why not?” Buck was confused.

“Bobby is practically your dad and now he knows we have sex. That’s going to be awkward.” Eddie stated.

“I think you’re overreacting just a little bit, there, Ed.” Buck laughed.

They finished up eating pretty quickly, Eddie was still exhausted and really just wanted to get his son and go home. Whilst they were on the way to Abuela’s, Buck’s phone rang.

“It’s Maddie. I better get this.” Buck stated, accepting the call and holding the phone to his ear. He immediately pulled it away again.

“WHAT THE HELL, EVAN?!” She shouted.

“Hello to you, too.” Buck laughed.

“I had to find out from Chimney that you and Eddie are dating?” Maddie continued.

“Yeah, that’s on me, I know Chimney can’t keep a secret. I’m sorry, we were keeping things just between the two of us and then the rest of the team only found out because of what happened today. I wasn’t keeping it from you on purpose, I promise.” Buck explained. Eddie took his hand intermittently as he was still driving.

“Well, we definitely need a sibling night soon for you to give me a proper explanation.” Maddie insisted.

“Of course. We’re just on our way to pick Christopher up from Abuela’s and we’re going to lie low for a few days but I’ll text you later, okay?” Buck asked. Maddie grumbled her consent but said goodbye and hung up. Buck knew one of the next people he told about the baby needed to be his sister, she would be furious if she found out from Chimney again.

“Was Maddie okay?” Eddie checked.

“Furious that she found out from Chimney and not me but she seemed okay otherwise. She’s definitely got to be one of the next people to know I’m pregnant. If she finds out from Chimney then I think she’ll kill me.” Buck joked. They arrived at Abuela’s and got out of the car. Eddie took Buck’s hand as they headed inside.

“Daddy! Buck!” Christopher exclaimed, rushing to put his arms around both of them.

“Hey, buddy. Did you have fun with Abuela?” Eddie checked.

“Yeah, but we missed you.” Chris replied.

“But I told him Buck was making sure Daddy was okay, so he found that acceptable.” Abuela smiled, pulling her grandson into a hug, followed by Buck. “Do you have time to stay or are you in a rush to get home?”

“We have some time for you, Abuela. I’ll always have time for you.” Eddie smiled. They went and sat down in the room, Christopher led Buck over to the floor so they could play with the lego, Buck was helping him to build things that actually looked like something, it was slow going but they were getting somewhere. Chris just preferred to have someone do it with him. His favourite thing was to hand pieces to Buck and request that he made something with the pieces he was given. And Buck was more than happy to do whatever Christopher wanted.

“So, the hospital said everything was okay?” Abuela checked.

“Yeah, they just wanted me to stay overnight to make sure everything was okay. I had Buck by my side the entire time.” Eddie replied.

“I’m so glad you’ve found someone who loves you and Christopher the way you deserve to be loved.” Abuela smiled.

“What are you talking about?” Eddie asked.

“Do you honestly think you’ve been subtle about your feelings for that boy? I know you’re in love with him, I know he’s in love with you. I know you’re happy together. You’re my grandson. It’s all I want for you. And the fact that Buck sees Christopher as a son is perfect. I don’t know how you got so lucky but you better not let him go.” Abuela advised.

“You’re not mad that we didn’t tell you?”

“A little. But as long as you are happy then it doesn’t matter to me.” Abuela smiled.

“We’re having a baby.” Eddie admitted.

“You’re what now? Edmundo, how long have you been keeping this relationship from me?”

“Since Christmas.” Buck commented. “But I only found out I was pregnant yesterday.” He’d been half paying attention to Christopher and half listening to Eddie and Isabel.

“Well, my next great grandchild better be as brilliant as Christopher.” She offered.

“I’m going to be a big brother?” Chris checked.

“Yeah, buddy. You’re going to have a baby brother or sister.” Eddie confirmed. Christopher smiled brightly and allowed Buck and Eddie to pull him into another hug. "Wait, since when has Christopher known we're dating?"

"You're not very subtle, daddy." Chris laughed.


End file.
